


Renamed

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Series: Modern nuclear family [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Connor is a Kenway now and his father would like to formalize that through a charity gala.





	Renamed

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly this is a standalone, but i just wanted to write the party part.

Connor felt like a princess walking out the room to join the crowd. Like he knew Jacob had an eye for aesthetics, and what did he say this suit was? Tom Ford. It wasn't anything fancy like his dad's or Jacob's, it was just clothes.

  
And that's what people wore right now. Clothes that showed who they were, not clothes that defined them.

His eyes immidiately glided over expensive necklaces and black ties. Then he sees who he was searching for.

  
Jacob was in his red and black Vera Wang suit. Evie her self was in an equally beautiful pants suit. The twins' outfits complemented each other as much as their attitudes complemented them. Shay was in a sleek black suit and a black turtleneck underneath, but he was wearing white sneakers.

  
All three of them were on their phones. Not pointing the camera hole at Connor like voyeuristic paparazzis, but legit on their phones.

  
He almost felt offended. He had been offended worse. But--

  
Flash! Flash!

  
He laughed at his own insecurity.

  
There were huge smiles on each of those three smug faces.

  
Now he knew every pair of eyes in the room was on him immediately. May it be socialite, colleague, or family. Connor felt like Ella, Princess of Genova. However bad the papers might paint his father's name in the morning, and his by extension. He won't care because he had his family here, a family who would do anything for him. The fact that if he asked Jacob and Evie to get him a tiara wouldn't sound too farfetched now. They'd do it in a heartbeat. Run to the nearest Tiffany's and end up with the Crown Jewel or something. And he'd do the same if Evie or Jacob wanted him to do so too.

  
But because he's a millennial, his mind also went to the Vine route. The one where Jay Versace made a skit of walking down the street and hearing people call him 'that Vine kid'.

  
Maybe they've seen him in the internet. Or maybe they've heard that Haytham Kenway had rekindled his relationship with his bastard son.

  
Why is did he feel like this? Only beacause as he passed by this woman and man, they covered their mouths and started whispering amongst themselves.

  
"Friends, family." Haytham's voice boomed beside him, his hand a heavy comfort on his right shoulder. "May I have the pleasure of introducing my son, Connor Kenway!"

  
The crowd erupted into a pleasant applause, except for Shay, Evie and Jacob who were clapping and cheering too zealosly. And some others who he couldn't see.

  
Connor simply nodded back in acknowledgement. What else was he suppose to do?

  
\--

  
The band was playing something light and jazzy while the crowd had mixed and mingled. Servers in navy blue vests went around and offer drinks.

  
Connor was offered from a tray of champagne flutes but he politely refused. The server congratulated him and he thanked her before she whisked away to perform her duties. He'd know if someone was interested. He'd observe when Arlise would be approached and they'd bluntly shut them down.

  
Shay, Jacob and Evie approached him. But it was Evie who saw the exchange with the server. Her eyes followed where the server had gone to then raised a quizzical brow at her cousin.

  
Connor simply shook his head.

  
"One of us! One of us!" Jacob exclaimed, arms pumping the air. Evie gave a small cheer.

  
Shay embraced him and patted his shoulder. "Connor Kenway has got quite a nice ring to it."

  
Connor smiled at his family.

  
Evie handed him Sprite in a wine glass she had been holding for him.

  
"Connor," Haytham cut in appearing behind him, "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

  
Connor felt like a child, being guided by his father to turn around. But then he stopped feeling childlike when he saw someone or somepeople oddly familiar.

  
"Messere Giovanni Auditore."

  
Giovanni Auditore smiled with an Italian charm, easy and playful. He held his hand out to shake with Connor's.

  
Haytham added, "he is the president of the banking firm in Florence."

  
When they shook hands, it was one of those firm handshakes you get when shaking hands with people who had rigorous training, like military or something similar. Firm and very much what a father's handshake would be like.

  
"Messere Kenway," he addressed Connor, "I would like you to meet my daughter and son." The two lingering behind the paternal Auditore stepped forward. "My daughter and junior executive accountant of my company, Claudia."

  
Claudia Auditore looked like European royalty with how she held her head high. Connor couldn't help but be meta and remember how clothes were like status symbols. She smiled up at Connor. "Messere." She said, albeit playfully.

  
If Connor didn't know better, he'd accuse her of flirting. But Connor did not know any better, because he just outright nodded at her like she was a fellow businessperson. And she was. Her facade, although appealing, did not cater to Connor's ( ~~lack thereof~~ ) taste.

  
"And my son, he's spearheading my public relations office, Ezio."

  
As both Ezio and Connor reached for the handshake, Ezio broke the ice with a huge grin.

  
"We have met before!"

  
The paternal Auditore was pleased with this, while Haytham was alarmed and confused.

  
Ezio turned to his sister and talked animatedly in Italian then faced the two older men, "Connor was the one who helped Claudia and I when we were at a campus tour. He spoke so-so Italian, but it helped us get there."

  
Haytham turned to look at his son, "Oh you know Italian?"

  
Connor understood that it was the business side of Haytham speaking. Public relations and forming and strengthening bonds with contacts is a must.

  
"I know enough and more, uh, colorful choice words."

  
This made Giovanni and Ezio guffaw.

  
"You're much better than Claudia's last boyfriend."

  
Connor had a dumb look on his face, behind his his cousins had puzzled faces. By this time Haytham and Giovanni were joined by other business men.

  
Claudia waved at her brother, as if saying what he said wasn't explanation enough, "Duccio de Luca was as handsome as a rug in a swimming pool. Eye candy but useless."

  
Jacob had a smug look on his face, "Ah, I like that one."

  
"Well, we hope to see you again, Messere Kenway." Ezio stated, shaking hands with Connor again.

  
"I'm having a birthday party, I'll send you an invite." Claudia told Connor as she took her brother's arm.

  
"Uhm, I don't have your conract details." He informed her albeit timidly.

  
"You're not hard to find, Connor Kenway." She said slyly.

  
The Auditore siblings graced them with a farewell smile then went off.

  
Jacob smirked knowingly at Connor.

  
Evie was weirded out by this and asked, "Jacob, you dumb gash, why are you looking at Connor like that?"

  
"Ooooh, someone's gonna slide in Connor's DMs tonight."

  
Evie made a face.

  
Connor then said, "Not my type."

  
To say the Frye twins went ballistic was an underatatement. They flailed with huge grins on their faces.

  
Connor simply snorted.

 

"Best friend!"

  
Connor turned and saw Elise and Arno approaching him amd the twins. But Elise was basically running towards him in what looked like five-inch heels.

  
She glomp on him with a bear hug and squealed, "Connor, you're loaded like heck!"

  
Arno chuckled, "Says the rich kid."

  
Elise lets him go while Arno gave him a bro-hug.

  
"What are you doing here?" Connor questioned. "Not that I don't want you here, its just a shock that you're here."

  
"Your father flew us here." Came his mother's voice.

  
"Mom? Mom!" He was too excited that he basically hugged his mother with Elise between them.

  
The people around them laughed.

  
"Father flew you here?"

  
"You said your dad flew you in economy? He has his own plane." Arno stated as a matter of factly.

  
"You guys must be Arlise!" Evie exclaimed. "Connor has told us a lot about you!"

  
"I hope they were bad stuff." Arno muttered.

  
"Yeah, the bad stuff make us sound cool." Elise commented with a self-praising smile.

  
"Oh my god, Ziio? Is that you?" All of them turned and saw Shay already engulfing Ziio in a huge hug. "My sun, my moon, dearest perfection--"

  
Ziio laughed, "Hello to you too, Patrick."

  
They engaged in indulgent pleasantries and then talked like how old friends do.

  
"It's weird that Momma Zii and Momma Shay are buddy-buddies." Jacob mumbled to his sister and cousin, Arlise coulsn't help but agree.

  
Haytham approached their group, open his mouth to speak when he saw Ziio and Shay together.

  
Evie saw how weirded out Uncle Haytham was and grinned. He nudged Connor's and Jacob's elbows to nod pointedly at Haytham.

  
Connor usually have high regard for his elders, but he was too amused on watching Haytham blubber his mouth like a fish at the sight of the two together. He made his way, however short it was, and placed a hand on his father's shoulder to anchor him. "Dad, are you alright?"

  
Haytham turned to look at him as if lost, looked back at the two, then smiled with a nod, "Yes son. I'm better now."

  
The two of them made their way back to the group and joined.

  
"Uncle Connor's dad!" Arlise exclaimed in unison.

  
Jacob whispered to his twin, "Why do I feel like we have competition?"

  
Elise and Arno each took their turns to hug him.

  
Weirded out by the sudden contact, Haytham simply turned to look at Connor puzzled.

  
Connot waved it off, "They're French."

  
When his best friends finished, Haytham almost swooped across their circle to unconsciously embrace Ziio too. But to see Shay arm-in-arm with Ziio made Haytham cease the thought.

  
"Ziio." He acknowledged.

  
"Englishboy." Ziio replied in the same tone.

  
Shay guffawed at that. Only Ziio had the guts, that's why he adores her.

  
Connor smiled as his friends and family interacted with each other. His parents (Shay included) discussing Connor's future. Evie and Jacob planning a very college-esque party for Arlise before they leave.

  
He announced even though he knew no one was actually listening, "Um, I'll get another drink, so, yeah." He wonders off to the food table and a server gives him a refill and a smile.

  
"Thanks."

  
Then he feels a light tap on his shoulder. Very very light, he might have missed it, but he didn't. He turned around and almost spewed out his drink.

  
"Good evening, Mr Kenway. My name is Aveline de Grandpre."

  
A beautiful woman in a beige and navy blue dress smiles at Connor.

  
And Connor could only stare.

  
"Aveline? I can't believe it!"

  
Connor turned - no, whip his head to the direction of the voice, ready to bargain, that excuse me, this pretty lady's attention is on Connor and he would like her to stay with him very much thank you.

  
"Arno, what a pleasant surprise." Aveline says with a quaint smile.

  
Connor just observed as Arno exchanged pleasantries with Aveline. Then he gestures to Aveline to get back to Connor.

  
"How do you know Arno?" Connor asked, glanced back at Arno who gave him a thumb up.

  
"I went on a trip to Paris, Elise and he helped me around the city. How do you know Arno?"

  
"Elise and he are my friends." He told her. "High school through college best friends."

  
"That's a nice thought." Aveline says, the thought trailing off.

  
"So, where are you from?" He wanted to slap himself. That was weird, no one asks that. No, people ask that the first time they meet. Oh gosh, he should have had Arlise come over and introduce them, this was going to go through both ways of cringe and awkward. It hurted.

  
"New Orleans."

  
The fact that he is wondering if he had ever gone to New Orleans or if he knew anything about it made him realize. He has a crush.

  
"That's where Mardi Gras happens." He stated, too eager, very cringe.

  
Aveline chuckles, "Yes, have you gone to a Mardi Gras parade?"

  
Connor blinked, "Uhm, no."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Connor woke up, watching dazely at the street below. He had seen the text messages from his best friends and cousins, all an inquiry of where he had ran off to after the party.

  
A muscular yet lean arm snakes across his naked torso from behind him, followed by a soft exhale.

  
"You wake up too early, go back to sleep." Aveline mumbled into the crook of his neck. She placed a kiss on his nape then went back to bed.

  
Connor smiled, watching as the early street cleaners sweep of the multi colored foil and streamers from the concrete.

  
He couldn't help but be happy and be thankful at the same time.

  
He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally ziio, arno n elise werent suppose to be in this, but its... Idk i wanted them to be in this one, tho if this was part of the New Modern, they wouldnt have been
> 
>  
> 
> And yes connor is still ace, its just naked cuddling, hes the small spoon haha
> 
>  
> 
> I named designers for some of the outfits and I cant cor the life of me find specifics of what they should or could be.
> 
> But most notable of the outfits is Jacob's. Since first day, I know that bitch is a Vivienne Westwood aficionado. His wardrobe consists of plaid and graphics that have feminist quotes on it; quilted jackets and preppy sweaters; oxfords and Supra.
> 
>  
> 
> While Im on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Evie is exactly what athleisure is. Color schemes of red green and alwayz black. But shes a bit of a corporate goth when in formal or offixial school events. White button ups and sports vra; boxer braids and crown braids; oxfords or Nikes no in between.
> 
>  
> 
> Elise is basically Allison in Pretty Little Liars. Feminine. Flowy and soft fabrics, waist belts, gold accessories, acrylic nails ALWAYS, kitten heels or whimsical flats.
> 
>  
> 
> Arno in the prev story likes shoes. You know the YT vid of musicians buying rubber shoes? Exactly. He's the exact definition of the basic instagram model. He sometimes wears Elise's blouses coz he can and Elise doesnt like wearing his clothes. And he actually likes Elise clothes (the ones that make him still look respextable)
> 
>  
> 
> Shay is that Gen X that passes as a millennial. Hes fresh. Hes got a plethora of neutrals. Capsule wardrobe, Converse or DocMartens
> 
>  
> 
> No actually every one has Doc Martens. I love doc martens.
> 
>  
> 
> My boy Connor is one I havent thought about. Juat the basic tee and jeans/joggers/shorts. You know what hes thw kind of dork that wears white socks when hes wearing shorts. (god, i hate that, but i see him as thd kind)
> 
>  
> 
> While dezcribing my fashion ideals of them,i felt like i trasported u to that generation of 'My Immortal' fanfic writing. The kind where the outfit is overdescribed. Haha
> 
>  
> 
> I was like that once in my fanfic lifetime...
> 
>  
> 
> How bout u guys? How do u see them in modern setting?


End file.
